


White Lie

by roswyrm



Series: (Eric Andre Voice) What If It Was High School [2]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Everyone Is Alive, Gen, Nobody is Dead, Prosthesis, zolf deserves not-terrible things too yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roswyrm/pseuds/roswyrm
Summary: Feryn just wants his little brother to be happy. And he gets it, Zolf doesn't like to acknowledge things, but this seems like something that needs to be acknowledged! His permanent leg is delayed (again), and Zolf's just ignoring the whole thing. Feryn worries, okay?





	White Lie

**Author's Note:**

> "Does this universe have any kind of update schedule?" NOPE! Whenever this story next pops up is _purely_ up to the gods. Working Title: _Laminar Flow Leg_

Zolf, not for the first time this week, is ignoring his brother. Not for the first time this _morning,_ actually. He knows Feryn is there, his shadow is right there, hands on hips. Zolf doesn't look up, fiddling with his leg instead. Feryn groans. "Zolf, you can't keep doing this."

One of the socks Zolf's supposed to put on under the leg is crooked. He takes the prosthetic and the sock off again and readjusts it. "Doing what, Feryn?" he asks, looking around for the prosthetic cover. He just put that down, where did it-- Feryn hands it to him. Zolf considers ignoring him and putting the leg on without it, but he's pretty sure that would get him more stares or pity than he already has to deal with. He sighs and takes the cover. 

Feryn goes on, "You did really well in physical therapy, Zolf. But you don't have to rush through this. Navigator said--" The sock seems pretty in place. Zolf tunes him out as he attaches the leg. As he's about to pull on it to click it into place, Feryn puts a hand on his shoulder. "That doesn't work with this kind, Zolf. You need to stand on it until the pin clicks all the way. He went over this. Weren't you listening?"

Zolf raises an eyebrow. "Why would you think I was listening?" he deadpans, and Feryn looks at him like he's just kicked a puppy. He groans. "Sorry. Help me up." Feryn offers him a hand. (He doesn't need it, he's been able to stand up without help for years, but it makes Feryn happy when Zolf asks him for help.) Zolf steps on the leg until it stops clicking, then rolls his pant leg down over it.

As Zolf shuts the door behind them, Feryn asks, "Just-- will you talk to people? Make some friends?"

Zolf rolls his eyes. "Feryn, I'm a year away from graduating. This isn't like elementary school." Feryn doesn't look up from locking the door. 

"Who do you sit with at lunch?" he needles, and Zolf walks out to the car so he can pretend he didn't hear it. Feryn follows, though, and he follows _faster_. It's too early for Zolf's leg to fit quite right, so he's still limping a little bit. As Zolf slides into his seat, Feryn asks, "Well?"

Zolf's good with names. He recognises almost all of the people in school, and he knows the names of most other seniors. So when the first thing out of his mouth is "Figgus.", he's reasonably sure he's picking a ridiculous name to be a dick.

Feryn frowns as he starts up the car. ( _Tries_ to start up the car. Zolf may not have his license, but he's pretty sure you don't start a car when it's in park.) "The Hopson kid?" Feryn asks. Zolf raises his eyebrows and side-eyes Feryn incredulously, but his brother seems completely serious. Holy shit, there's some poor kid named _Figgus Hopson._

Zolf manages not to laugh at how ridiculous that is and says, "Uh. Yeah, him." Feryn's brow furrows. 

"You know he tried to rob a jewellery store, right?" _Figgus Hopson, thief extraordinaire,_ Zolf thinks, and he almost collapses into laughter. He shakes his head mutely instead. Feryn shoots him a worried look through the mirror like he thinks Zolf won't see. "How do you know him, anyway?"

Well, he's already gotten this far. Admitting it was a joke now would be awkward; if Zolf has to deal with one more awkward car ride with his brother, he's going to scream. "Uh, we're in a club together," he mumbles as he untangles his headphones, still recovering from _Figgus_. Poor guy.

Feryn pulls down the visor. "I didn't know you were in a club." He says leadingly, and this is a lie Zolf's gonna regret, isn't it? He shrugs and stares out the window. Feryn, because he's stubborn as hell, asks, "When does it meet?"

Zolf puts his headphones in, says, "Tuesdays." so he won't have to worry about it for at least a week, and turns up his music. So now he's got to set up a club. Great. Well, at least he did his calculus homework the night bef-- he didn't do his calculus homework the night before. Right. 

Everything's coming up Zolf.

**Author's Note:**

> I've unkilled Feryn because enough terrible things have already happened. How did Zolf lose the leg? Who knows. How do prosthetic limbs work? I'm not sure. I'm getting my information on how to put on a prosthetic from youtube tutorials and wikihow, please correct me. Also, the prosthetics surgeon is The Navigator for actual "plot" reasons. (That's in quotations because there's no such thing as plot here. It's ALL bullshit retellings.) Also, club meetings are on Tuesdays. Because rqg. rqg updates on. Tuesdays. ...I'll go.  
> Check me out on Tumblr @roswell-the-wrongdoer where I make dumb jokes and post bullshit snippets from this world that may or may not make it into the story. Try not to lose any teeth.


End file.
